1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of clothes hangers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Wooden and wire hangers have been the state of the art for many years. Recently plastic molded hangers have made an entrance into suits and round cross section plastic hangers have become available. Narrow hangers, plastic or wire and even old wooden hangers can cause indentations on the shoulders of garments from their weight being held over ends thereof. These indentations can cause stretching imperfections in clothing. Men's suits for larger shoulder dimensions can be a particular problem. Fine fabrics such as rayon and silks can be damaged by the indentations.
The Applicant's invention overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art.